The present invention provides a disposable, individually packaged, self-contained topical applicatin swab in which the desired liquid is initially stored and then caused to saturate the absorbent end of the swab immediately prior to applicaton, thus eliminating spills, waste and the mess of other topical liquid application systems. The swab of the present invention has medical and household as well as industrial applications.
The swab includes an absorbent material such as cotton, gauze, sponge, or the like attached to one end of a hollow plastic tube of small diameter which is sealed on the same end of the tube and which is sealed on the opposite end by a rubber cap. The unit is then inserted into a thin plastic tube of the same diameter as the absorbent material used on the swab to assure correct positioning of the swab. This exterior tube is sealed on one end by a plug containing a fixed lance. The other end of the exterior tube is sealed by the rubber cap on the swab when the swab is inserted into the tube. The entire unit may then be sterilized and strip packaged.
To use the swab, it is removed from the strip package and the entire swab is depressed by pressing the rubber cap. This action allows the fixed lance in the end of the external tube to rupture the thin seal in the absorbent end of the swab. Next, the swab is removed from the exterior tube by gently pulling the rubber cap of the swab. The swab is then held, preferably in a vertical position with the absorbent end down and the rubber cap is removed from the swab tube. This allows the liquid contained in the stem of the swab to saturate the absorbent material at the end of the swab. The swab is now ready for application. All measurements of the swab are variable depending on the intended use.